Brynhildr
Brynhildr (ブリュンヒルデ Buryunhirude) is a supporting character of Blessings Pretty Cure. Since she poses as a human, she needs a last name, so she uses Laevatein (レーヴァテイン Rēvu~atein) as her last name and poses as a foreign exchange student. Kinu also starts simply calling her Bryn, to make it easier and shorter. Brynhildr represents the Hierophant Arcanum. Personality Brynhildr is calm, gentle and somewhat of a motherly type. Despite sometimes seeming helpless, she knows how to protect herself mostly, but is very grateful for being rescued by the Pretty Cure when she couldn't protect herself any longer. She seems to always look a bit sad or melancholic, for unknown reasons which most likely relate to a photo she always carries with her. Appearance Brynhildr doesn't age, but she can disguise herself to look younger. History From a young age, Brynhildr was trained to fight against Unbelieve, as they had taken over Utopia and were on their way to earth. She herself could only watch at the time, so she desired to be able to help, her motivation for fighting in the first place. When she saw the Pretty Cure for the first time, she became fascinated with the way they fight. Despite being only 'weak' humans, they fought with the conviction that they would win no matter what to save others, something Brynhildr had not seen before. She decided to disguise herself as human and visist Ichinomiya City, where she stays once she finds the Pretty Cure. She befriends them after being caught in between a fight and becomes rather close with them, supporting and helping them as often as possible. When the Pretty Cure were turned into stone and became the Ancient Pretty Cure, Brynhildr also lost faith in herself, which causes her to lose her powers. She has also lost her only friends and for a long time, doesn't see any reason to stay on earth any longer. She stays nontheless, a small part of her secretly hoping to somehow find a way to return them to normal. In her 'third year in high school', her time on earth is almost over. She has almost given up hope and becomes distracted, which endangers her when she gets caught up in another fight. She is rescued by the Pretty Cure and for a short moment thinks that her friends have returned. Despite the disappointment of finding out that these are different Cures, she hopes to befriend them too, and help them like she did with the previous, using her time on earth for something useful. Relationships The Ancient Pretty Cure - She befriended them when she was 'younger' and became a close ally to them, almost like an unofficial fifth member. She lost her powers when they were turned into stone from grief and Brynhildr tries to ffind a way to return them to normal. Sakyuhara Ane - For some reason, Brynhildr seems familiar to Ane, but she doesn't know how or why... Etymology Laevatein (レーヴァテイン) - the name stems from Norse mythology, where Lævatein is a weapon mentioned in the Poetic Edda poem Fjölsvinnsmál Brynhildr (ブリュンヒルデ) - from the epic poem Nibelungenlied, Brynhildr, or Brünnhilde, is a valkyrie and the queen of Iceland. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fancharacter Category:Female Characters Category:Blessings Pretty Cure Category:User: Fynxfan